warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
Just....sort of.....wondering...... Well, I just got the message. I don't think that's the reason, because when I put in my age, it shows a little check. I assumed that means my age was fine, but I guess not. Sorry that you lost a Wikia Contributer. :( 3 years to go........... 02:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC)(Not excisting Dawnbreeze :( ) What happened?? Hiya, I made a blog post recently, but now i have found it is gone and it doesn't say why. Can you help please? Icetalon of RiverClan 10:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re; What Happened? Hiya, Thanks for telling me. I was just experimenting really, I think maybe I'll have a read of the 'NOT Policy' before I do any more blog posts for now, then I'll have an idea of what I should and shouldn't do. Icetalon of RiverClan 12:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I really like roleplays and i wanted to ask if this is only a wiki or is there a Roleplay area in here :D? Thanks, ~Bloodclaw 05:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) THX okay thanks RE: Little Help? I never mind help, that's for sure. But I tend not to mind facing them down on my own. *snicker* They're just a bit up in arms right now because I tightened the reigns another notch. Gets 'em worked up a tad, but really, in the end, it'll buff out and I'll have them broken to bridle again in no time. We've also got a few particularly vocal ones against this latest round of tightening, which is the first one that effects non-fanfiction warriors related content. It's really the first round that's effecting warriors related content at all. They'll adjust. Particularly given that there are still a few having issues with the fanfiction thing (mostly newbies). 01:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Delete Okay, I deleted my two other Chararts from my profile. I particularly do not like the Wiki Rule that you can only have 1 personal image of your own on your User Page, but it's a Wiki Rule, and I know that, because of that, I have to follow that rule.-Kittycat79 07:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) another question hey sorry i have been asking so many questions but here is another one if you don't know what a charart looks like can there be a second one? sorry if that doesn't make any sense thanks--*Wildfire* 20:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) and i was wanted to make one of those char. boxes my page is a mess and i wanted to add some more categories please help or find some one to help thanks--*Wildfire* 20:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) hi i did what you said and i must have not filled out something and i need some help and about the catagories i mean the titles to each section like on lionblaze's page he has the title to each book and then what he did sorry if i didn't word it right the first time*Wildfire* 00:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU soooooo much i get it now again sorry i confused you*Wildfire* 01:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Reference Mess-up I think Rainlegs did this, but I don't want to point fingers in case it's something else.Fallowstar--Frozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 20:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, Ravensoul fixed it.Fallowstar--Frozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 20:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RP Hiya Bramble! There is someone who made a roleplay on this wiki. Here's the link- http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_First_Prophecy_(RPG_Site) could you go check it out? Thanks! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 00:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, Kistufox reminded me of the Roleplay rule. Sorry my mistake! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 15:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Flametail Hi, I saw that it said Flaimtail's post death residance was unknown, but in the end of Night whispers he said that he was in starclan but he heard someone calling his name through the bushes and he ended up in the dark forest. So i think that it should be Starclan since he was there in the beginning and he did nothing wrong to end up in the Dark forest. Feathermoon 04:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Feathermoon carart problems this time i am having problems with how to post the carart check here for an example *Wildfire* 15:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture Problem Hi, Bramble. I just made a Charart for my friend Blizzardpelt, and I was going to show the finished Charart to her in a message on her Talk Page, but when I try to upload the Charart to the Wiki, a little window pops up saying, "File type verification error". Do you know what's wrong with the image? If you know how to fix it, leave a message on my Talk Page to tell me about it. Thank you, Kittycat79 23:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) But But the Charart's caption is already Blizzardpelt.warrior.Request.png, but it's still an illegel file type. I really don't know what's wrong with it, apart from that it's an illegel file type, but I don't know how.-Kittycat79 23:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Dovestar(RC) Dovestar was mentioned in the epilogue of code of the clans. Leafpool said Dovestar of RiverClan suggested one of the rejected codes; Dovestar of WindClan was the leader when Ripplestar of ShadowClan was killed by StarClan, thus the two cats are different.Talonclaw 04:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i didn't know that can i just finish the one i started and tell her that you told me this and she has to get rid of the rest*Wildfire* 16:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) thank you i sent them already*Wildfire* 17:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) question Hi! Why was Adopt A User closed? I'm just wondering...I didn't think it was dysfunctional or unnecessary, so, yeah... 20:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP! i dont know how to make a nother picture on my profile- king692 * Question * Okay so how to i enter the art project? I just finished Harveymoon(kittypet version). I know how to do highlights and shading, as i have been a member of Cats of the Clans since i joined Wiki. Please answer :) Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 04:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) A new skin? Hello, I left a message on eulila's talk page a few days ago, proposing this. I was wanting to know if you'd like me to design a new theme and/or skin for the wiki. I've done so for the Tamora Pierce Wiki, If you'd like to see my work. I also have a Testing Wiki Up and running, at the moment it still has the skin I made for the T-P-Wiki on it. I have, however, begun work on such a skin, for this wiki. Specifically, thinking things up. I have learned a fair deal of wiki-coding in the past, though by now I'm a bit rusty, and I'm currently learning and applying css- hence I'm offering this. Thanks for your time.Denizine(Blog|Talk) 09:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) There does not have to be any forcing, just give me a basic jist of what the wiki should have, including idea for a background image, ''and a color scheme, and I will be on my way. Once the first attempt is coded into the Test Wiki, I will leave you a message and you may judge it. Only when you are satisfied does it need to be copied over, which I'll get into later. If this gets done, though, I'd like to request temporary(if not permanent out of thanks, which I'm not demanding) administrator rights, so I can fix anything that might go wrong after the code is copied over. Preferably, I'd like to be the one to copy the code over, assuming you say I can do this, and that it lives up.(If you know what I mean.) 'Denizine(Blog|Talk)' 09:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: An Offer to Create a New Skin I'm going to be frank and honest: While background changes are something that are a good idea in the long run for this wiki (and something I've been considering what path to take things down), the user who made the offer showed a piece that tells me they are a bad match for the project at our wiki. The Tamora Pierce wiki's background damages usability (just try and read content that lies over that graphic and ''suffer for it) and does not respect the possibility of low bandwidth users. I have cable internet and the graphics on that website make my browser gag and choke some. If we want pretty graphics for our background I'd be more likely to pick someone whose a part of our wiki and understands that usability should come before pretty pictures. I think a user whose only involvement in our wiki is the request to make new graphics is a bad choice. How can one who does not edit here, does not love this website have the ability to give us a graphic that fits out needs and respects our sensibilities? We have enough members who are competent graphic artists that we don't need to call in a stranger-for-hire. Denizine, should you read this: Your graphics are in no way bad. They're rather decent (though you've got some very very distinct lines that show your photo-compositing very sharply for my tastes) but you haven't yet learned that visual economy is needed for legibility and good web design. Practicality and respect for low bandwidth users has always been important here. You might not realize it, but millions of people around the world are limited to 56k dialup modems. Still. The Mediawiki software is already a huge resource suck. a 1500 pixel wide, 600 pixels tall (guesses, on my part, probably not accurate) image of that complexity simply isn't what we need. I don't think your personal design aesthetic is a fit for the Warriors Wiki. And that's before I even consider the fact that you're not one of us. I'm of the opinion that if we're going to redesign it's got to be done by one of us, who understands our needs and how the wiki gets used. That offer is appreciated, but I don't think we (the Warriors Wiki) is a good match for you as a project. 14:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Stonefur Hi, I'm sorry, I just notice things like this....but, on Stonefur's page, beside his picture he is said to have blue eyes, but on his charart he has yellow eyes, Is he suppose to have blue eyes or yellow eyes? Feathermoon 19:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Feathermoon Chararts I was wondering if you could make a charart for me if I gave you the information about my cat. If you can then please let me know and I will send you the infornation for my cat. I really hope you do. 2011Meow Happy New Year! (Talk) 23:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm pretty new here, and still figuring stuff out. I know this is a pretty lame question, but how do you change your profile picture? I can't find it anywhere, and I don't know what to do... Also, on your profile, how do you get those little boxes that say what books you have and stuff like that? Also (Sorry for all the trouble) how do you make charcats??? They look really fun to make! I just want to know how so I can make my own... I know you can't have more then one, though. Thanks a lot if you can help me!!! And Happy New Year! FoxtailofDarkClan 03:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC)FoxtailofDarkClan Misty(Foot) In the Allicance of 'fire and Ice' mistyfoot dosn't apprear and she is not listed, but do you think that is a mistake or on purpose? Because if you look on cats that dont appear often they will still show up in alliances, what do you think? I only saw that because i was at my house and I had lost my page in 'The fourth apprentice' and i didnt feel like looking for it, so I went to read something in the beginning books, Into the wild was being borrowed so I picked up Fire and ice and i usually Look at the alliances first but I had especially noticed because i am use to lepardstar not Lepord''fur,'' So I thought, So Mistyfoot is a warrior then. and I looked for Mistyfoot over and over, so unless I am blind, I cannot see Mistyfoot in the alliances of Fire and Ice. Phew, sorry 'bout the play-by-play!!!! :) Feathermoon 04:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It's alright. I can request it from someone else then. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule! -- (Talk) 19:14, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather forever HELP!!!!!!! I tell you when u respond! big problem i know i have been bothering you alot lately but Eulalia's guestbook has a bug if you sign it you get all your history erased and hav to go back to fix it sign and you'll find out what i mean oh yeah and i would like it if you could be my mentor*Wildfire* 23:48, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Been awhile, eh? DiesIrae Crucifixus etiam pro nobis, sub Pontio Pilato... 04:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hehe sorry... forgot da policy. Dunno if I'll contribute or not. Only time will tell. How's life? DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 04:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I would gladly do that if I were still permitted to attend IRC; better on talk pages than anywhere, that is what they are for. DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 05:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Then how is one to speak? :| DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 05:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't do any of that either >< I need to move out. I'm going to germany soon, though. My job pays better there. DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 05:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Long Time, No See? Hey Bramble, it's Bluejay. I know you're busy, but I was just going to say hi because we haven't talked in a long time. How was your new year's and christmas? If you can't answer that is ok. [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… 14:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) erin hunter chat hi bramble do you know when the next erin hunter chat is? its me again *Wildfire* 16:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) and i was wondering why did hunchfoot get deleted he was i the alignces so he should get a page right? what do you think *Wildfire* 22:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) hi thanks for helping me with that little problem*Wildfire* 22:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Starcomet Thanks for deleting my page about Starcomet.I hope u know that u made me realy upset when i found out.Now i vow never to read Warriors again,or come on this website or any others conserning warriors,and i will rip up EVERY warriors book i own, because everything i have ben told is a LIE.thanks alot @##^!*&. Lightningstar of ThunderClan 17:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) uggh hi again what's wrong with my page, because Moonflight is having me erase things, and i don't know what i did wrong, please help when you have time, your the only one that i think would help with this thanks anyway. a very annoyed and tierd *Wildfire* 19:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hi, Bramble. I was just wondering how you make an archived section for your Talk Page, where you put all your old messages? My Talk Page is filling up, and I've got HEAPS of pretty old messages on it. Here is a link to my Talk Page. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79 00:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Policy No problem, Bramble. I don't need thankening, however. Every user should feel the need to try to enforce the rules. I do it outside wiki. Naturally, I do it on the wiki. I could tell Wildfire was unhappy, but I can't be blamed for a missinterptation of the rules. But I do appreciate the thanks. And I'll remember that they can keep the Charcat. :) 01:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Bramble, I am a little worried that there might be a virus on the wiki, or something, because when i was on my home computer i was on tummblekits page a i tried to get off the page and an alert kept popping up everytime i tried to get off, i do not remember how i got off the page, i think i had to log off and then logg back on, but this is what set me off-- I just got a laptop today, and I was visiting the home page, just going to get the charart blanks onto my laptop, when I started to hear some music, it was weird...it was like "i am confused...it is so confus--confus...ing..." i suggest you delete this message when you see it, just so we dont worry anybody. Feathermoon 19:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Signature Hi,Bramble.I have a problem. My signature won't turn blue like it's supposed to. Here is an example: YatzSilversword (Talk!) 19:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am signing it with four of those things you use, but it won't turn blue. Here is how to get to my page: 1. Enter my name on the search bar (exactly how you see it now,but minus the (Talk). 2.Go to Kittycat79's talk page (If you've heard of her),find one of my signatures that is blue,then go to my page. Thanks! YatzSilversword (Talk!) 19:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) oh, okay im sorry, it just sorta spooked me, also im sorry about not leaving headlines, but it headkine bar dosnt show up anymore for some reason!! :\ Feathermoon 01:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I have NO idea how to do this :'( Hi Bramble, its me, Mistfalls. I was wondering. You know that picture of Mistfalls?Well, I want to delete it but I dont know how. Since, I want a to-be picture but, im afraid to ask for one just incase it gets deleted. Also, another question. How to you sign the license? Like, I want to KEEP my future to-be picture. But, i dont know what to click on when I want to say who's it is so it doesnt get deleted....Help me whenever you can! Tamer1230 21:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) hey hey i know you are getting alot of messages but when is the next erin chat and where? and i was wondering who did the carart blanks? and i understand the rules and respect you for enforceing them but i wish some of them were not there (ex. if you want to go to another wiki for warriors you can have the page like a warriors page but you can't have carart and if you want a warriors page here it violates the rules) but im not mad at you or whoever made them it's just they are a little complicated any way thanks *Wildfire* 21:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hunchfoot oh and doesn't Hunchfoot get a page he was there and if you know anyone who would want to make linart for this please tell me *Wildfire* 23:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) he was in the alligences of skyclan's destiny*Wildfire* 17:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice-long hair Hello Bramble, I was looking at the apprentice blanks, and I had especially noticed how the Long haired apprentice blanks have shorter tails than the short haired, do you think that should be changed? Because i find that that just dosnt look right. By the way, this is Feathermoon, I can't really signature properly because I did something while trying to make a custom signature...and then it got messed up, so yea, Feathermoon Oops YatzSilverword here. Oh, well I was testing out my GIMP. So thats why I was making those images. But if you saw a female, longhaired, blue-eyed, gray, leader in the images made by me, that was an alternate image of Bluestar I put on PCA's talk page so that one did have a point. May StarClan light your path... 23:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) hi-leafpool34 I have a question how do make user boxes? Speckletail 23:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :OO!!!! did someone unban me?? it pains me to say this, but im not quite 13 yet... [[User:Sunnyfrost|'❄ Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost ❄']] 00:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Are you the user who bans nasty users? I was just looking at Fluffybunnies talk page and there were several metions of you. (By the way, Fluffybunnies is a not-so-nice user, belive it or not.) No offense, I hope. : ) Cheetahstar123 01:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for insulting Fluffybunnies. I'm not a vandel am I? That message you left kinda hurt my feelings. Again, truly sorry for insulting Fluffybunnies. Cheetahstar123 16:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ashfur's Been Attacked Believe it or not. If you don't believe me, check out the screen shot file. Just letting you know... Jeez...the brain cells of people these days! Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I tried to revert it to the last good edit, but it wouldn't let me. Darkfoot Thanks, Bramble. I did try and revert it to the last good edit, but, when I clicked preview, some of the other stuff was still there, and it looked funny (like someone had been doing it over multiple edits). Anyways, thanks for fixing the problem. And sorry about the screenshot. I'm not really good with the wiki code, so, to show a link to a previous edit is just a bit complicated for me. Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 18:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Cover rename Hi Bramble! Can you please rename File:SE-2-RU2.jpg and File:SE-2-CN2.jpg as tagged? There are in fact not alternate editions, but volume 2 of the same edition (so they need some other name to work with a correct template description - I added an extra hyphen). Thanks. :) x 07:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) do you know the link to warriors fanon wiki do you know the link to warriors fanon wiki Someones using the charat blanks... I was on YouTube and I looked up a video about firestars death (i was bored -.-) and heres what I found: Firestar's Death Skip to 1:24. SOMEONE USED THE LEADER BLANKS!! And Onestars image!!! I believe this is against the rules, since we aren't supposed to use the blanks except for here. Just thought i'd let you know =) - Gingertail 21:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry!!!!!!!!!! Okay, sorry, it won't happen again. I just get flattered that someone wants my art. It won't happen again. I know you're talking about platinumstar.Cardinalfire1234 06:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC)cardinalfire1234